powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman
was the Toei Company production and the 14th entry of Super Sentai series. It aired on TV Asahi from March 2, 1990 to February 8, 1991, with a total of 48 episodes. Plot In 1970, Doctor Hoshikawa was researching how to transform the planet Sedon into a green, lush world, testing it by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the Zone empire assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their five children. Arthur G6 took the five children back to Earth and raised them. 20 years later, the five are now teachers in the same school. The Zone empire now prepares to invade Earth as its thousandth target and as they begin the attack, three vehicles appear and counter the offensive, five warriors descend from the vehicles and confront Zone. The Hoshikawa siblings have been developing the Fiveman technology and training hard upon the possibility of Zone invading Earth. Now the five siblings are ready to battle with the familiar foes as Fiveman. After defeating the Zone empire, the Fivemen departed Earth to recover their stranded parents. Characters :Main article:Fivemen Fivemen Allies * Arthur G6 / Earth Cannon * Gunther * Five-kun Dolls ** Red-kun ** Blue-kun ** Black-kun ** Pink-chan ** Yellow-chan Silver Imperial Army Zone * Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre * Galactic Empress Meadow * Captain Garoa * Galactic Commanders ** Galactic Swordsman Billion ** Galactic Scientist Doldora ** Galactic Merchant Dongoros * Fang of the Galaxy Zaza * First Captain Chevalier * Galaxy Squadron Gingaman ** Baikanian Ginga Red ** Monomenian Ginga Blue ** Grachisian Ginga Black ** Fujiminian Ginga Pink ** Gringanian Ginga Yellow * Enlarging Beast Gorlin ** Black Gorlin * Batzler Soldiers Galactic Warriors * Garoa-don Doll Arsenal * V-Changer * Five Blasters * Individual Weapons ** V-Sword → V Shuttler ** Twin Array → Twin Risbees / Twin Yo-Yos ** Power Cutter → Black Jaw ** Cutie Circle → Circle Puter ** Melody Tact → Yellow Flute * Super Five Ball * Five Tector * Hawk Arrows ** Hawk Arrow 1 ** Hawk Arrow 2 ** Hawk Arrow 3 ** Hawk Arrow 4 ** Hawk Arrow 5 * Hover Star II Mecha * Maxmagma ** Super Fiverobo *** Fiverobo **** Sky Alpha **** Carrier Beta **** Land Gamma *** Star Carrier / Star Five ** Magma Base Episodes Trivia * This is the first Sentai series to have Powered Protector Armor, Five Tector. * This is the first Sentai series female ranger's to have not a skirts on uniforms followed by Dekaranger. * This is the first All-Sibling team followed by GoGo-V and Magiranger. ** It is also the only all sibling team to not be adapted into a Power Rangers series. * This is the only series after Maskman to not to feature a mecha for each individual member. * This is the final season where the transformation call is the Sentai Heroes' respective designations or the team name. **Although three later seasons would use the full name of the team in their transformation call, it would usually be alongside another word, i.e. Install, Megaranger!, Emergency, Dekaranger!, and Boukenger, Start Up! Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *